Ellis In Wonderland
by Cookie-Loving Kiara
Summary: Ellis finds himself in Wonderland. Re-editted and now a one-shot. R&R please. T for swearing.


Disclaimer: I don't not own Left 4 Dead or Alice in Wonderland.

Note: Reuploaded and changed into a one-shot cuz I'm too busy to complete it, sorry!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Inside a saferoom. Infected locked outside. Doors barricaded tightly. No more shooting or fighting. Just peace and quiet (except for the infected's cries). Sleep to be slept. Dreams to be dreamt. And one little Survivor's dream we will enter tonight: Ellis.

Ellis glanced around, he was in a forest. "Man, this forest reminds me 'bout the time my buddy Keith when camping in the forest. He had to run out like crazy when one of 'em bears tore at his tent an' went on rampag- wait, the others always interrupted me all the time," He glanced around wildly. "Now where they at? HELLOOOOOOOOOO? GUYS?" Ellis howled, in hopes of hearing any of their voices, even Nick's insults.

Nothing.

Then he heard a rustle from a bush and walked towards it. "Guys?" He asked cautiously. Something small and greenish-grey rushed out of the bush, deeper into the forest.

"I'm late I'm late I'm late!" was all Ellis heard from it as it dashed off.

"Woah hey! Wait up!" Ellis called out, following it.

The creature stopped and checked what Ellis saw as a pocket watch. What confused Ellis more was how the creature was holding the watch: with it's tongue. The creature, small in size and sickly grey in colour with what seemed to be warts of some sort around it's right eye, yelped in surprise as it glanced at the time and ran off again. Ellis quickly follwed it as his brain tried to compare the creature with another.

"Woah, that little thing looks just like a lil' Smoker!" he reached from his gun, but it wasn't there. Shit. He tried to stop following the Smoker-Rabbit, but in a dream, you can never control it. He continued running after it, the Smoker-Rabbit dissapeared into a hole at the foot of a tree (if trees had feet), and Ellis jumped in after it.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ellis screamed, the hole seem to never end. He saw pianos, tables, even curtains and little teacups. An umbrella flew right into his hand and opened, Ellis started drifting down more slowly, until it slipped from his hands. The tunnel opened to a round room. Ellis, who was scrampering for anything to cling on, didn't realised he was slowly reaching the ground. His hands slipped from the table he was hanging from, and his feet touching the floor. Safe. He sat down, tired, then blinked and looked beside him: a ceiling light. He blinked, and the room when upside down, gravity pulled him down and he landed on the real floor.

"Sons of bitches.." Ellis cursed as he stood up and looked around. Round room, a table, many doors, bottle of water that said 'Drink Me' and a key on the table. He picked up the small key and tried it on every door, but none opened. He shrugged, looking at the bottle. "Oh well," Ellis sighed and poured the liquid into his mouth. He dropped the bottle, gagging and coughing at the taste. "What son of a bitch would make that type of shitty drink for?" he didn't notice the room getting bigger(or himself getting smaller). Ellis looked at the small door, which was now big enough for him and looked at the key. He remembered why he was in this room in the first place, the Smoker-Rabbit. He unlocked the door and stepped out.

Ellis blinked the bright light away and looked around like he did at the start of the dream. Now he was at another forest, denser than the first though. Everything was so green yet sickly, flowers of many colours surrounded him, all of them seemed more dull in colour. One blinked at him, Ellis blinked back.

"What the?" he looked at the flowers as they mumbled among each other, and quickly followed the trail. He could still hear the Smoker-Rabbit's cries and decide to follow it, leading him off the trail. As he continued running, two round creatures jumped out of nowhere, blocking his path. Ellis jumped back. Boomers? A female and a male, bowed and introduced themself as Boomer Dee and Boomer Dum. (You know how much I'd loved to skip the part of them offering games to Ellis and telling stories, so let's skip that right to the part that Ellis starts telling Keith's stories)

"Ah ever tell ya 'bout the time mah buddy Keith brought a fake pipebomb to work? His buddies there ran out of tha building because his fake bomb had a beeper and lights and all. I can't wait to tell him of how I had thrown some of 'em bitches at the zombies me and mah buddies were fightin'."

"And they call US noisy storytellers," winced Boomer Dee, covering her ears and walking away. Boomer Dum followed, leaving Ellis all alone.

After stumbling around, he found himself behind a group of animals discussing, they turned around and looked at him. Each of them seemed infected, common or special. Ellis blinked back.

"Are you Alice?" asked a white mouse that looked a little like a Spitter, she was drooling, her jaws wouldn't close because her teeth were too long and the grass beneath her sizzled slowly in the acid spit.

"That's my name."

The animals blinked and looked at a blueish Smoker, bigger than the Smoker-Rabbit.

"Hey erm... Anyonw can tell me why Ah'm here-" Ellis couldn't complete his sentence when the dream snapped and his eyes flew open. He clutched the side of himself and glared at the person who kicked him awake.

"Wake up lazy, we've got _another_ rescue to signal." Nick smirked, walking away towards the saferoom door. Rochelle and Coach were already outside killing off any Infected that came too close. "_As if they'll actually manage to at least bring us to safety..._" Nick softly growled to himself.

Ellis stuck his tongue out at the conman. "Well y' didn't hafta kick me! I ain't no Infected y' know."

"Trust me, without our help, you would be. Now get up." Nick called back to him, walking out to join the others. Ellis got up, grabbed his gun and quickly followed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yep, I didn't wanna complete it, so here's the editted one-shot version instead. Review please!


End file.
